


The Kissing Booth

by byleeer_babie



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing Booth, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, byler, mike is sneakier than you think, no beta we die like bob newby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byleeer_babie/pseuds/byleeer_babie
Summary: In which The Party need to raise money for the school's fundraiser, what better to do than a Kissing Booth!
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	The Kissing Booth

**Author's Note:**

> I took this from The Kissing Booth movie and kind of twisted it to make my own one shot. The Party are in 'Hawkins High' and are around 16. Also Mike has a brother called Richie in this. A few time skips but I'll let you know.
> 
> Enjoy!

"A Kissing Booth." Will said simply, sketching out the Party's poster for their school's fundraiser. He and his friends were currently gathered at a table in the school's library at 4 o'clock, thinking of ideas for the stall they had to do on Saturday after next. Like every year, Hawkins High reserved a huge bit of field so they could host their Autumn Carnival in order to raise money for the school.

"What?" Max asked in disbelief, looking across the table to the small boy. The rest of the Party had equally puzzled looks on their faces, surprised at Will's blunt suggestion.

"A kissing booth. It's a great idea to raise money!" He spoke enthusiastically, a large grin plastered on his face. He sighed, peering at his friends' astonished faces. "We get people, preferably _well-known liked people_ , to kiss the kids in school for money. Well not money for _them_ , for the school." He shrugged, scribbling down names of the most popular girls and boys in their year.

"Nobody is going to agree to that." Lucas scoffed.

"Why not?" Will asked, looking at the short-haired boy. "They get to have all the kisses they want and the others get to kiss the most popular people _in the school_. It's a win win if you ask me."

"Come _on_ Will, you know how those kids are, they'll only kiss the people they like, or think are _hot_ or something. Everyone else would feel rejected and hurt." His best friend, Mike reasoned.

"Then we'll... blind fold them!" Will suggested, not letting go of his idea.

"That's even worse!"

"No it's not!" Will loudly whispered. Look it'll be great, I _promise_. Just give me a day to convince enough people and the Principle, then we can make it into a great stall." He said packing away his things.

"But, Will-"

"A day." He studied his friends' reluctant faces before giving them a reassuring smile and walking out the library, leaving them behind in shock.

**The next day**

"How's the hunt going." Mike Wheeler asked his best friend as they took their needed books out of their lockers. He noticed that Will was holding a sheet, a lot of names scribbled down on it in pencil.

"Good!" The brunet replied, handing Mike the sheet. He skimmed across the page, picking up names like _Troy Harrington_ and _Jennifer Hayes._ "I've managed to convince 5 girls and 4 boys to do our kissing booth next weekend. It took some time... a bit of _lying,_ but it worked."

"That's impressive." The freckled boy spoke happily. _Maybe this isn't such a bad idea._  
  
"I just need one more boy..." Will thought out loud. He looked at Mike. "How about _you_ do it?"

"Me! Oh no, sorry Will but I'll pass." Will's face dropped, a frown replacing his teasing smirk. "But I can ask Richie, if you want. I mean he's quite popular, right? As much as I hate to admit it." Mike added hastily, noticing the look on his best friend's face.

"Ok," the brunet sighed, running a hand through his neat locks. "Yeah... that would be great." He started to walk away from Mike, gripping onto his backpack's strap tightly.

"Will wait!" Mike shouted. He held Will's skinny arm, stopping him from leaving. "Look, I'd _really_ like to help with The Kissing Booth, but maybe I should do a job I'm _good_ at. I mean come on, _no one_ would want to kiss Mike Wheeler, or more commonly known as Frogface, curtesy to Troy." He said, exasperated.

Will studied Mike's face. He was kidding right? For _so long_ has Will wished he could kiss Mike's pale lips. But he couldn't force his best friend to kiss random people, _blindfolded at that._

"I know someone who would want to kiss you." He whispered quietly to himself, looking down at his black, second-hand shoes. Unfortunately, the raven-haired boy had sharp hearing.

"What?"

"Huh? What?"

"You said you know someone who wants to kiss me." Mike said, raising his eyebrows in interest.

"Oh!" Will could feel himself turning red. "U-u-uh yeah... uh I just saw someone staring at you during lunch the other day." He lied, wringing his cold fingers.

"Really? Do you know who it was?" Mike asked the stuttering boy, who refused to look at him.

"No. Um, sorry, I don't know their name."

"Do you know what they _look_ like, Will?" Mike was intrigued. Someone wanted to kiss _him?_ It made him feel happy and bubbly inside.

"Uh, yes, I t-t-think so."

"Really?!"

 _Will Byers you idiot,_ he mentally face palmed himself.

"What did they look like?" Mike asked the shorter boy eagerly.

"Brown hair, long _long_ hair, _definitely_ needs a haircut." Will giggled quietly to himself. He looked up at Mike, who was looking confused. This caused Will to laugh even more.

"Okkk, anything else?"

"Uhh, he _s-s-she_ looked like she was nervous, like a nervous person in general ya know?"

"Wait." Mike stopped him. "How do you know _they_ were confused by just looking at them?"

Will squeaked in alarm, _oh god, I need to get out of here._ He hastily looked down at his wrist, peering at his nonexistent watch. "I n-n-need to got to my next lesson. I-I-I'll see you later. Bye!" And before Mike could even object, he turned around and ran away.

Mike stood still, bewildered at what had just happened. But then slowly realisation began to dawn on him. He grinned to himself.

Will Byers had given away more information than he intended.

**The day of The Kissing Booth**

Over the past week Will had to try and avoid Mike's questions about the mystery person who wanted to kiss him. It was the day of the Kissing Booth, and Will wished the whole topic of kissing would be dropped after tonight. He shuffled awkwardly, glancing at his brother's old watch that was passed down to him a day prior. _Only an hour left_ , he told himself. It was just him and Mike for the last hour, as he had told his other friends to go enjoy the carnival. He told Mike as well, but he had insisted on keeping the Byers boy company.

"Alright Will, who's up next." The Wheeler teen asked him, peering through the curtains behind the stage. "Stacy's time is almost up."

"It's Richie isn't it?" The boy replied, rechecking his schedule. "Any idea where he is?" He heard Mike sigh.

"No, the others don't know either. Sorry Will, but he's not responding to his Walkie." Mike gave him an apologetic frown.

"It fine... but we need someone to replace him." Will bit his nails, a bad habit of his. "I sorry Mike, but I think you'll have to do it."

"What? Will, no-"

" _Mike,_ you _look_ like him. He's your _twin._ No one will know it's you. With the blindfold and everything."

"That's not the point! I don't _wan_ -" but Mike was cut off by chants coming from the crowd.

**_Richie! Richie! Richie!_ **

"Shit." Mike groaned, rubbing his temple. He peered at his best friend's nervous face. He sighed loudly, and grabbed a black blindfold. "You owe me BIG time Byers." And with that he walked onto the stage, a loud chorus of happy screams erupting from the audience.

* * *

Will glanced down at his watch, ignoring the fact that it hadn't even been a minute since he last checked it. _5 minutes to go_ , he told himself. He bit his lip nervously, there were only 5 minutes until the end of The Hawkins High Carnival and Mike (well _Richie_ ) still had at least 2o more girls to kiss. _Mike's brother must be more popular than I thought_ , Will wondered. It was good though, the stall had made way over 200 dollars and a _large_ portion of it came from the curly-haired boy.

Will looked around the area near his stall, as he collected another giddy girl's money. Most people had gone home. He peered down at his watch again.

11:58

 _Only 2 minutes to go_ , he sighed in relief. Will didn't really like watching his best friend being kissed by random girls. He looked again at the queue. There were only about 6 or 7 girls left. Will was surprised to see a boy, short like him, who hard dark hair, contemplating whether to join the line or not. He smiled softly to himself, hoping that the boy would be brave and join the queue. He saw the boy look down at his shoes, with a lightly blushed face. Will deeply frowned as he watched him walk away, his shoulders slumped.

 _I wish society wasn't so cruel and judgemental,_ Will thought to himself, he really wanted that boy to be in the line, (not to kiss Mike, just to kiss someone he wanted to, which was in this case another _boy_ ). But then again, he was a hypocrite. If Will was brave enough, he would have put 5 dollars into the jar himself and gone up onto the stage to kiss Mike.

 _30 seconds,_ he told himself. He sighed happily as he watched Mike kiss the last girl. _Time's up Wheeler, you've had your fun._ He thanked the audience for coming to their stall, before walking onto the stage and dragging his best friend behind the curtains.

**Half an hour later**

"Look at that." Will said to Mike, contented, "we completely sold out."

Boys boys were now tiredly cleaning up the stall, just putting away a few bit and bobs, unplugging lights and such. It was late, so they decided to finish tidying the next day.

"Really?" Mike mused, coiling up some blue wires and putting them in a wooden box.

"Yeah! Gotta be more than 250 in this thing right?" Will spoke, struggling to pick up the heavy jar that was overflowing with bank notes.

"Mhm." Mike replied. He paused for a second, hesitating before speaking up again. "You know, I bought a ticket." He said, looking over towards the shorter boy.

"You did?" Will Byers was confused. He wondered who Mike wanted to kiss. "Who wa-"

"Oh, they weren't a kisser." Mike cut in, rubbing the back of his neck, his cheeks turning red.

"Oh."

"I _wish_ they were though. Or I wish they at least came to kiss me."

"Mike, you wouldn't even know if it was them kissing you." Will said, holding up a black sleeping mask. "Besides they probably didn't even know it was _you."_

"No." Mike shook his head. "If they like me as much as you say they do, then I'm pretty sure they would've recognised me." He took a step closer to the Byers boy.

"Oh." Will blushed. _Oh no, Mike hasn't dropped it._ "W-w-well, s-sorry they weren't here then."

"But they _were_ here, Will. I _know_. They just didn't come up to kiss me." Mike took another step forward, getting closer to Will.

"M-maybe they _did_ think you were Richie. I mean, you are quite good at _pretending_ to be popular." Will teased, a grin breaking loose on his face.

"Or _maybe,_ " One step. "They cared too much about what _everyone else_ would say." Another step.

Will looked down. He could feel the heat radiation coming off his face.

"Nobody's here now." Mike whispered.

Will stood in shock, Mike was _very_ close. He gulped, avoiding eye contact with the other boy.

"It's you, isn't it?" Mike asked, smiling slightly. He lifted a hand, caressing Will's red cheeks.

"Mike," Will breathed. _No way is this real._

The raven-haired boy held up the ticket in front of Will's face. "Can I have my kiss?"

Will's breath caught up in his throat and that was all Mike needed before he leaned in, their mouths melting into each other.

The kiss was better than Will had ever imagined. Mike's lips were chapped a little, but they tasted sweet, nice. _Very_ nice. Will brought his hand up to the taller boy's neck, leaning more into the kiss. They were both smiling, and the butterflies were flying around their stomachs.

Mike had waited _so_ long for this. Everyday he would stare at his best friend, waiting to see if _he_ ever felt the same way he did. Will's frantic description of the Mystery Person, told Mike for sure that there was a chance that theL two boys could be together. Now here he was, actually _kissing_ the boy of his dreams. Sure, it was after the actual _event_ , but Mike couldn't imagine it being like anything else.

He felt happy. _So so happy._ This felt right. Both boys felt complete. It was just them, together. Mike and Will, and The Kissing Booth.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my day, so if you can and want to, I'd love to know what you thought!


End file.
